Long Term Evolution (LTE) describes the latest standardization work by 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) in the area of mobile network technology in preparation for further increasing user demands and tougher competition from new radio access technologies, LTE is generally being enhanced with a new radio access technique called LTE-Advanced. Via this technology LTE is expected to improve end-user throughput, increase sector capacity, reduce user plane latency, and consequently offer superior user experience with full mobility.
The Evolved UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA) standard typically includes the air interface of 3GPP's LTE for mobile networks. An E-UTRA network or, as it is occasionally referred to, a LTE network includes a network that is substantially in compliance with the LTE standards, their derivatives, or predecessors (hereafter, “the LTE standard” or “Release 8 standard”). 3rd Generation Partnership Project, Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA); Physical Channels aid Modulation (Release 8), 3GPP TS 36.211 V8.4.0 (2008-09), September 2008.